spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back
Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back is the upcoming sequel to both Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver and the Spoof Wars: Tales of the Jebi short films. The film will return to the Spiff storyline setup in the first Spoof Wars, where Dharth Very Insidious has taken control of the Spiff Order and is preparing to take over the galaxy. The film will primarily focus on Only-One Cannotbe and Captain Typhon. The film reunites almost the entire cast of the original, and at the same time, boasts the largest cast of any of the films. The film is updated and adapted from the original two sequels, The Approching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi, while complementing the new continuity of the short films in the'' Tales of the Jebi'' series. It is planned to be somewhere around 60 minutes long, and will wrap up all of the storylines introduced in the other films. The movie is being shot in 1080p HD and mastered in 5.1 channel HD surround sound for an eventual release on Blu-Ray and DVD. It will be entirely green screened. It also promises to have the most action of any of the previous films. Some initial filming began in March 2011, though principal photography started at the end of 2011. It will be finished...when it's done. Opening Crawl EPISODE XLVII THE PLOT STRIKES BACK SEQUEL! Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Democracy. Following the Battle of Geneosmosis, the sinister Spiff Lord DHARTH BOB was captured, propelling the Spiff into a prolonged war with the Democracy. Leading the war effort, Jebi High Council member ONLY-ONE CANNOTBE fears for the future of the galaxy. CAPTAIN TYPHON, having discovered his untapped Jebi potential in a conflict with Bob, has aided Cannotbe in their search for justice. '' '' Mired in pointless and confusing politics, the Galactic Democracy finds new strength in the leadership of SUPREME PITZA PULPYJUICE, former janitor. Yet, a dark presence looms on the horizon, ready to seize power. In a stunning move, the Spiff have covertly infiltrated the capital world of Croissant and freed Bob. Following intelligence, the Jebi have located the Spiff's leaders and plan to capture them and end the war. '' '' Aided by his friends and his colleague SPRINT RENDER, smuggler SHAWN DUET has finally purchased a new cargo ship, dubbed the EON VULTURE II. While a Spacefleet task force prepares to capture the Spiff leaders, a celebration is underway to christen the new ship, which is being held in the outskirts of Democracy space for no logical reason whatsoever... Synopsis To be revealed! Credits Cast *Only-One Cannotbe .... Sean Stewart *Typhon .... Tyler Stacey *Shawn Duet .... Jonathan Consiglio *Dictator Pulpyjuice/Dharth Very Insidious .... Matt Gilbert *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist .... Jonathan Consiglio *Starcutter .... Chris Patton *Dharth Bob .... Ryan Murphy *Sprint Render .... Wes Stacey *Rig'ur Mortuus .... Eric Kaldenbach *Disco Fett (V.O.) .... Sean Stewart *Guy-Gone Weird .... Matt Gilbert *Mobacca .... Mo "Momo Khan" the Cat *Disco Fett .... Eric Kaldenbach *Mr. Goodfreeze .... Wes Stacey *Barkeep .... Eric Kaldenbach *Jen Cenep .... Jenifer Pence *Mon Mothra.... not cast *Garph Bel Grande .... not cast *Diggs Brokelighter .... not cast *Yoshi Katano .... Bryonna Stacey *Tim London .... not cast *Sunrunner .... not cast *Zayna Moonrider .... not cast *Grand Moffler Tarpolin ....'' Mark Shonka *Admiral Trends .... Chris Patton *Admiral Bioculus .... Andrew Kaldenbach *General Ourumfrumfrumv .... Cooper Edgington *General Nears .... ''not cast *Hedge Antillipede .... D.J. Pence *Admiral Lobsterhead .... Tyler Stacey *Admiral Lobsterhead (V.O.) .... Matt Gilbert *Locusta Snuut .... not cast Crew UNDER CONSTRUCTION Appearances Characters Main Heroes *Only-One Cannotbe *Typhon *Guy-Gone Weird *Shawn Duet *Sprint Render *Mobacca Main Villains * Dharth Very Insidious *Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist *Dharth Bob *Starcutter *Wilhelm Tarpolin *Head Syphon *Bioculus *Craig Trends Jebi *Rig'ur Mortuus *Pit Wristo *Aisee Zinc *"Tunsten Raider Jebi" *Sunrunner *Zayna Moonrider *Phil Sunrunner *Jebi #1 *Jebi #2 *Scruph-Fii *Jebi Hostage Dictatorship *Reginald Nears *Arkaid Ourumfrumfrumv *Durus Fiott *Dev *Nack *Nuu Raigun *Lickboot R. Botnik *San Dune *Volt Timbor *Powdered Wig Officer Resistance *Barkeep *Garph Bel Grande *Mon Mothra *Lobsterhead *Tung Numb *Diggs Brokelighter *Yoshi Katano *Tim London *Hedge Antillipede *Jen Cenep *Squad Reduncancy Squad Leader *Rimshot *Gerek "Passtime" Clavikan *Rex Beefkins *Edgar Gompers (Only-One's unseen First Officer) *Threevok (Only-One's unseen Tactical Officer) *SATA (Only-One's unseen Science Officer) Bounty Hunters *Disco Fett *Mr. Goodfreeze *Exor Kruun *Unnamed "Cad Bane" Bounty Hunter *Unnamed Tall Bounty Hunter *Unnamed Robot Bounty Hunter *Unnamed Disintegrated Bounty Hunter Other *Postal Service Officer (TROM) *Pizza Guy *Unnamed Scottish Pirate *Pail Antillipede *Twiggies *Locusta Snuut *Guy-Gone Weird (alternate timeline) *Mayo Organic *Mustard *Unnamed Princess Leia character *Manny Grothins (mentioned only) *Sherry Grothins (mentioned only) *Lon Jennon *Coda (appears as ghost) *Dharth Bolshevik (mentioned only) *Syphon (mentioned only) *Olmec Qel-Drona (mentioned only) *------------------Reinforcements------------------------ *Crash Neutron *Jakal O'Ground *Screwy Rabbit *Hawker "Hell Pidgeon" Lombirdie *Flippy Frog *Vermillion Ranger *Pewter Ranger *Sapphire Ranger *Amber Ranger *Fuschia Ranger *Teal Ranger *James-Luc Pirkard *Wingman aka The Dark Jebi Knight *Sara "Folger" Thrice *Jo Jar G'Binx *---------------------Unused Names----------------------- *Bertronn Kissa *Josef Nuzzer *Dintwerk *Nigel Brocclay *Doth Nombern *Trol Skarr *Runa Nova *Davis Juneclimate *Clark Boshi *Frete Olay *Tonka Celkachu *Ty Branson *Zak Vaulter *Deevo Sham *Shiva Grout *Costco Lorio *Flourr Milo *Dukati "Torso" Moran *Beak Dice Locations *Taboo *Croissant **Congress Chamber **Supreme Pitza's Office *Floam **Secret Jebi Enclave *Doom Ball **Hangar Bay **Throne Room **Lava Room **Reactor *Opossus *Nom Crustacia Sentient Species *Geneosmosian *Human *Condimentian *Wookittiee *Dogran *Nom Crustacean *?Tung Numb's species *?Jakal O'Ground's species *?Hawker Lombirdie's species *?Flippy Frog's species *?Screwy Rabbit's species *?Coda's species *?Jo Jar G'Binx's species *Human Mutant *?Cruell's species Creatures *Symbiocolate (mentioned only) *Evil Wizard Octopus (mentioned only) Ships *Eon Vulture II *Rusty Eagle *D.S.X. Machina *Shuttle Arumfrumfrumph *Blunt Dagger *Dictator's Postal Service Carrier Events *Battle of Floam *Battle of Nom Crustacia *Christening of the Eon Vulture II *Declaration of Dictatorship *Destruction of Opossus *Duel on Floam *Duel on Doom Ball (Typhon and Starcutter) *Duel on Doom Ball (Only-One and Dharth Bob) *Duel on Doom Ball (Duet and Disco Fett) *Duels in the Doom Ball Throne Room *Rescue on Doom Ball *Showdown on Croissant *Test-Fire on Croissant Organizations and titles *Bounty hunter *Dark Jebi *Galactic Democracy **Democracy Military ***Spacefleet ****Admiral ****Captain ****General ****Officer **Galactic Congress ***Congressman ***Speaker of the Congress **Supreme Pitza **Janitor *Galactic Dictatorship **Galactic Dictator **Royal Guard **Grand Army of the Dictatorship ***Dictatorship Army ****Dictatorship Troopers *****Dictatorship Jebi Hunters ***Dictatorship Navy ****Admiral ****Capitan ****Colonel ****General ****Grand Moffler ****Moffler ****Officer *Galactic Resistance **Resistance Starfighter Corps ***Bronze Squadron ***Plaid Squadron ***Jebi Squadron ***Space Squadron ***Squad Redundancy Squad *Jebi Order **Grand Master **Jebi Knight ***Expendable Jebi **Jebi Master **Jebi Apprentice *Order of the Spiff Lords **Dark Lord of the Spiff ***Dharth **Spiff Guard **Spiff Trooper ** Secret Apprentice *Rogue Jebi *Smuggler *Star Jakal *Twilight Station **The Angry Force Field ***Bartender Miscellaneous *The Legend of Olmec Qel-Drona and the Hidden Temple *I'll Cut You: A History of the Spiff Behind the Scenes Inital Concept Plans for a full sequel to The Dubious Maneuver started as early as 2003. In fact, the inclusion of Dharth Very Insidious in the film was intended as a setup for a future storyline. The two direct sequels, The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi began pre-production and made it to early script-writing before they were shelved. The sequels were seen as too big a project at the time and way beyond the ability of the team, given the story plans. After the Special Edition, no more films were made until Typhon and Shadows of the Democracy. The stories stayed away from the original sequel plans because with so few characters, it would be hard to tell that story - so a new one was developed. With the decision to continue the storyline into Dark Equilibrium, the story changed to bring a close to the storyline and have the characters plan to go their separate ways at the end. However, as Jonathan and Sean returned to work on the short films, talk began about one final big Spoof Wars to end the series, wrap up the storylines, and go out with the biggest one yet. The idea evolved to naturally update the two abandoned sequels, compress them into one film, and follow directly from Dark Equilibrium. The project was seen by many as a chance to make up for things that were less than intended in the original, such as the fight choreography, costumes, humor, story and acting. Production began alongside the other films under the new name The Plot Strikes Back. Pre-Prodcution Work began on The Plot Strikes Back as early as April 2010, when everyone started pitching ideas for updates to the original storyline at Matt's birthday. Matt began writing the script, starting by keeping the best parts of the original sequel scripts, then updating them. Starting with those scenes and a rough outline, the team decided what parts they wanted and what scenes, locations and characters they wanted to parody. Over the summer of 2010, some very early prop making began, starting with lightsaber hilts. Rather than use toy lightsabers, Matt and Sean learned of some ways to use plumbing items, such as pop-up sink drains, to make much better saber hilts. They experimented with better dowel rods and devised a system of removable rods so that only one saber was needed for each person, and different kinds of rods could be used. Some early fight choreography was also started that summer and fall. Sean began work on his Only-One costume, making it from scratch. In spring of 2011, Eric Kaldenbach was brought in to fill the Exor role, but also provided additional support in making props and costumes. During this time, the script continued to be revised and tweaked. Filming The very first filming took place in March of 2011. Following an important day of filming Typhon and Exor's fight in Dark Equilibrium, the next day the entire fight between Only-One and Dharth Bob was entirely filmed. That summer and early fall all of Rig'ur Mortuus' scenes, several extras, all of Exor, Head Syphon and Barkeep's appearances and half of Sprint Render's scenes were filmed in addition to filming on the ther films. After a break to launch SpoofWarsFilms.com and start a new weekly series, The Rigors of Mortuus, filming picked up in March 2012, with almost all of Typhon and Only-One's scenes (fights not included). Fan Movie Challenge After attending the Fan Movie Awards at Star Wars Celebration V, Matt suggested that the movie be submitted to the Star Wars Fan Movie Challenge. Originally wanting to submit something in 2011, the team held off to focus on filming that spring and summer. After seeing the winners in 2011, the team agreed that they wanted to enter the film in some form for 2012's Challenge. With the announcement of Celebration VI, it was made a priority in early 2012. Restricted by length, music and the obvious potential that the movie would not be finished in time, Matt proposed that the submission could be a sort of "extended trailer", showing the important scenes, but working around what wasn't finished and without revealing the ending. Because of the deadline, production on the other films was put on hold to focus on the submission, beginning in February of 2012. Sadly, the Fan Movie Challenge did not happen for the first time in ten years. Even so, it prompted significant progress to be made, and the crew brought the Disco Fett costume to Star Wars Cebelbration VI instead. External Links *[http://spoofwarsfilms.com/Films/episodexlvii.php Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back]'' on SpoofWarsFilms.com'' *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Spoof-Wars/108308729208473 Follow Spoof Wars progress]'' on Facebook'' *[http://twitter.com/spoofwars Spoof Wars progress updates]'' on Twitter'' Category:Film Episodes